Liar Bella
by Spica M
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella fuera rechazada? ¿El fanatismo puede más que el honor y el orgullo? Bella se limitó a buscar la respuesta hasta que nadie pudo detenerla de tener el objeto de su obsesión. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Si algo fuera mío, esto sería canon. Todo es del JKR.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 201** ** **8-2019**** ** **" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"****

 _Para Carlota Potter, quien, espero, perdone que me haya ido por las ramas en esta historia._

 _¡Espero que te guste tanto como me gustó escribirla!_

* * *

 **Liar Bella**

Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto y Harry Potter se hallaba a merced del Señor Oscuro atrapado en medio de las varitas de los mortífagos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaba Harry, presa de la desesperación, mientras unos pasos retumbaban en medio de la sala.

Una figura caminaba lentamente y, con pasos suaves, se acercó al Niño-Que-Vivió. La silueta era irrefutable y el cabello, icónico. Harry se encontró parpadeando un par de veces, víctima de la sorpresa y el horror.

—¿Madame Lestrange? —preguntó en un susurro esperando que sea una mentira.

—Ah, Bella. Que agradable tenerte con nosotros —declaró el señor oscuro extendiendo una mano que fue tomada con delicadeza.

Los ojos grises de la Jefa del Departamento de Aurores se fijaron en los ojos verdes del niño de la profecía, mientras sonreía maniáticamente ante la negación de Harry.

—El plan fue todo un éxito. Tomó años y años de duro trabajo y dedicación, pero al fin logré mi cometido, Harry querido—susurró Bellatrix mientras el Señor Oscuro sonreía.

—Parece que necesitas una explicación, Harry —declaró el Señor Oscuro antes de soltar a Bella e indicar a sus mortífagos que lo llevasen al calabozo con Bellatrix caminando detrás de ellos en tono tranquilo y relajado.

Harry se dejaba llevar al calabozo mirando a todos lados en busca de una salida, sin éxito.

—¡Y quédate ahí, Potter! —exclamó uno de los mortífagos antes de irse soltando una risa junto a sus compañeros.

Harry miraba fijamente a Madame Lestrange esperando que esto sea solo otro truco para ayudarlo a escapar y a derrotar a Voldemort.

Le jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica se limitó a conjurar una silla y tomar asiento mirando a Harry cómodamente.

—Ponte cómodo, Harry. Esto será una historia muy interesante —dijo Bellatrix tranquilamente.

Harry se limitó a tomar asiento en el suelo de su celda buscando una forma de huir. Tal vez, si mantenía a la mujer hablando, podría hallar una salida.

—Hace muchos años, iba a tomar la marca del Señor Oscuro y convertirme en lo que más deseaba ser: una de sus seguidoras. La seguidora más fiel que haya tenido. Quería servirle más que nada en el mundo. Pero me rechazó —declaró Madame Lestrange moviendo su varita lentamente en su mano. — Me rechazó porque dijo que podía hacer algo más útil. Busqué y busqué formas de hacerme útil para él. No sabía qué esperaba de mí hasta que mi padre me casó con Lestrange. Allí tuve la idea más perfecta. La única forma en la que pueda servirle siendo algo mucho más importante que un mortífago. Decidí unirme al ministerio —finalizó lentamente mientras Harry se limitaba a fruncir el ceño mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suavemente mientras su mente trataba desesperadamente de buscar una forma de liberarse de su captor en cuanto Madame Lestrange se fuera.

—Porque el Señor Oscuro sabía que, si me marcaba, iba a ser imposible para mí resistirme a seguirlo hasta el final del mundo y él necesitaba a alguien con la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para infiltrarse en el lugar que más problemas le causaría si Dumbledore manipulaba la situación a su ventaja. Me convertí en su espía—declaró Bellatrix mientras los momentos más vigorizantes de su gran traición corrían frente a sus ojos.

 _Bella, luchando hombro con hombro con su primo, el rebelde Sirius Black, contra tantos mortífagos que parecía que iban a perder. La batalla era sangrienta y terrible, no les quedaba suficiente magia como para acabarlos a todos._

 _—_ _¡Retirada! —anunció mientras Sirius asentía levemente y, en un arrebato de ingenio, todo el campo se llenó de neblina y pudo sentir la mano de Sirius apretando su muñeca apareciéndola lejos de allí._

 _Al ver los ojos determinados de Sirius, supo que esta batalla solo sería el comienzo de los problemas que va a pasar con su primo._

 _—_ _¿Están bien? —preguntó con ligera preocupación mientras James Potter los alcanzaba. Estaba con algunas heridas y laceraciones, pero estaba vivo. Lamentablemente._

 _—_ _Estoy bien. Potter, tu informe —ordenó rápidamente mientras James asentía y comenzaba a informar de la situación de los aurores y de todos los que habían muerto en esta batalla._

 _—_ _¿Todos los civiles están a salvo? —preguntó seriamente mientras los medimagos que estaban a cargo de ese grupo de aurores comenzaban a curar las heridas de Sirius._

 _—_ _Hilda Peters está muerta —declaró en tono sombrío mientras Bellatrix hacía un gesto de desconformidad junto a Sirius. Esa sangre sucia había visto algo que no debería y la redada había sido solo para matarla; era normal que solo hubiera una víctima._

 _—_ _Tendremos que hablar con el señor Crouch e informarle al respecto —declaró antes de verse en perfectas condiciones y aparecerse frente al hombre._

 _Barty Crouch padre la estaba esperando para hablar de lo acontecido._

 _Bella avanzó rápidamente con la mirada firme y determinada._

 _Tendría que buscar una manera de matar a su primo y a Potter._

* * *

 _Sirius estaba contento con Bella y la introdujo a la Orden del Fénix._

 _Bella sabía que tratar de pelear contra la Legeremancia de Dumbledore era imposible, por lo que decidió hacer un experimento._

 _Sacaría todas las memorias de su alianza con el Señor Oscuro, todas las memorias de la marca oscura en su familia, todas las memorias y pensamientos oscuros sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro y los dejó al cuidado de su esposo antes de ir a la reunión._

 _Dumbledore no sospechó nada. Para él era una mujer que fue rechazada por el Señor Oscuro y que solo buscó una forma de destruirlo por el despecho._

 _Finalmente, decidió apoyarlos, pero sin ser parte de su equipo. No iba a meterse en un grupo lleno de traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias. Aún no estaba tan desesperada._

 _Pero tenía suficientes conexiones en la Orden como para saber lo que harán y encargarse de que su Señor lo sepa sin que sea evidente que es ella la que está enviando la información. Después de todo, Dumbledore le confió que tiene espías dentro de los rangos del Señor Oscuro._

 _Con una sonrisa, regresó a su casa recibiendo las memorias de su esposo y regresándolas a su mente._

 _El Señor Oscuro estaría feliz de saber esto._

* * *

 _Su Señor había caído._

 _Había sido derrotado por un bebé insignificante._

 _Su esposo y cuñado fueron con Barty Crouch a obtener la ubicación de su Señor mientras ella revisaba el perímetro en busca de alguna alarma. Cuando la señal mágica que alertaba a los aurores apareció, Bella supo que debía actuar rápido. Se apareció cerca de ellos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados ,como si apenas hubiese llegado._

 _—_ _¡Muévanse! ¡No sabemos lo que les puede pasar a los Longbottom! —gritaba fuertemente mientras los aurores, acostumbrados a su tono de voz ruidoso y fuerte, asentían y avanzaban con cuidado._

 _Su grito fue suficiente para que el leve sonido de aparición sonara y los aurores corrieran junto a ella para ver a los Longbottom en el suelo en un terrible estado._

 _—_ _¡Tú ¡Llévalos a San Mungo! —ordenó rápidamente mientras el auror asentía y tomaba a Frank Longbottom mientras su compañero tomaba a Alice Longbottom antes de desaparecer del lugar._

 _—_ _Madame Lestrange, ¿qué hacemos con el bebé? —preguntó otro auror, señalando al bebé que lloraba fuertemente por el ruido a su alrededor._

 _Bellatrix se acercó con cuidado al niño y lo cargó lentamente._

 _—_ _Llamen a Lady Longbottom. Tenemos que informarle al respecto —dijo antes de que otro auror desapareciera para llamar a Augusta Longbottom._

 _Bellatrix le sonreía al niño suavemente. Los aurores pensaban que trataba de tranquilizar al niño en sus brazos._

 _Estaba tranquila porque no lograron aprehender a su esposo, su cuñado y Barty Crouch Jr._

 _—_ _¡Madame Lestrange!_

 _Un grito la hizo regresar al ver al auror que llegaba con prisa mirándola con desesperación._

 _—_ _¡Es horrible! Sirius Black acaba de matar a Peter Pettigrew —anunció el auror para el contento de Bellatrix, quien lo enmascaró con horror y un gesto de traición._

 _—_ _¡¿Y a qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! —gritó inmediatamente antes de escuchar a los aurores aparecerse y uno de ellos acercarse para tomar al niño Longbottom de sus brazos antes de que desapareciera._

 _La escena era horrible._

 _Sirius Black riendo maniáticamente frente a un cráter y los restos de una docena de muggles producto de la explosión._

 _—_ _Yo los maté… yo los maté…—repetía frenéticamente mirando el cráter en donde, según los testigos, había estado Peter Pettigrew antes de que muriera._

 _—_ _¡Sirius Black! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! —exclamó Bellatrix acercándose a su primo rápidamente jalándolo y tomando su varita._

 _—_ _Yo lo hice… Bella, yo los maté —susurraba suavemente Sirius sin perder el brillo maníaco en su mirada fijándola en los ojos grises de la mujer._

 _—_ _Sirius Black. Quedas sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por actos de terrorismo y traición hacia la familia Potter al entregar su ubicación a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —anunciaba Bella rápidamente mientras los aurores lo sujetaban con fuerza y se aparecían con él._

 _Bella entregaba la varita a Barty Crouch, que acababa de llegar a la escena del crimen._

 _—_ _Con su permiso, Lord Crouch —dijo en voz temblante y el semblante cabizbajo._

 _—_ _Entiendo que esto debe ser muy terrible para usted, siendo la líder inmediata del equipo de su primo y Lord Potter. Mi más sentido pésame, Lady Lestrange —dijo Crouch palmeando su hombro antes de que ella desapareciera._

 _Su risa maniática resonó en la mansión Lestrange._

 _Había destruido a dos de los más grandes aurores que estaban del lado de la Orden del Fénix._

* * *

 _Miraba los juicios contra los mortífagos que habían sido atrapados y frunció el ceño al ver a Igor Karkaroff frente a ellos dando nombres de mortífagos a cambio de su libertad._

 _—_ _¡Dime el nombre! —exigía Crouch padre mientras Bellatrix abría los ojos antes de entender lo que iba a hacer. Debía actuar rápido._

 _Su Señor no podía perder a más de sus seguidores._

 _Movió lentamente su brazo arreglando un rizo fuera de lugar mientras en el movimiento señalaba su varita, escondida en su brazo, al mortífago traidor y este, presa del hechizo invisible, comenzó a moverse como víctima de un crucio sin poder evitar los gritos._

 _Una vez el grito se detuvo, todos los presentes miraban cómo el mortífago se tomaba el brazo marcado con un grito antes de rogar perdón._

 _Bella sonreía un poco antes de ver al mortífago mirarla y luego a Barty fugazmente antes de susurrar un nombre que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa._

 _—_ _Peter Pettigrew._

 _El salón explotó en gritos mientras el público clamaba recuperar el cuerpo o los restos del mago._

 _Con una sonrisa, miraba al joven Crouch levantarse entre los ecos de ultraje y acercarse a su padre rápidamente y hablando en voz baja con él recibiendo un asentimiento._

 _Salió del salón rápidamente mientras los aurores se llevaban a Karkaroff lejos de allí. Había cumplido su parte de entregar nombres de mortífagos. No había razón para que no fuera libre._

* * *

 _El ultraje del público por darle la libertad a algunos mortífagos se acrecentó cuando la marca tenebrosa siguió apareciendo después de la muerte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y finalmente la presión fue suficiente para que Barty Crouch cambiara de departamentos del ministerio a raíz de la muerte de su esposa._

 _Para el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, se escogieron a las personas más valiosas del departamento y quien batalló en el momento más crucial del mundo mágico._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange llegó a la cabeza del departamento._

 _Con su ascenso al poder, no faltó mucho para que muchos mortífagos salieran de Azkaban mediante manipulaciones y órdenes hacia los dementores y convenientes puertas abiertas en las que solo un cadáver muggle con multijugos quedaba para ser desechado por los aurores y dementores._

 _Todos los fugitivos llegaban a las bases del Señor Oscuro y aumentaban su fuerza lentamente, preparándose para el regreso eventual de su Amo._

 _Y ese día finalmente llegó._

 _Con fuerza aplastante y un ataque preciso, su Señor volvió y sus seguidores atacaron en cuanto se dio la orden. Nadie pudo oponérsele._

* * *

Bellatrix miraba a Harry Potter y su rostro contorneado en la traición y la furia mientras ella relataba su trabajo de casi dos décadas.

—¡Tú tuviste la culpa de todo! —exclamaba Harry en medio de la furia que lo cegaba en ese momento.

—Por supuesto. Tenía que encargarme de todos los obstáculos de mi Señor y nada se iba a poner en mi contra —respondió fácilmente sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro o su voz— Pero es suficiente por hoy. Suerte con el Señor Oscuro.

Lentamente, los pasos acompasados de Madame Lestrange se alejaron de su celda mientras Harry Potter pensaba en los hechos que lo llevaron a esta situación.

Había pensado que, cuando Madame Lestrange se ofreció a ayudarlo a él y sus amigos cuando Dumbledore murió, ella había tenido sus mejores deseos. Nunca había pensado que, cuando ella los ayudó a comenzar la cacería de horrocruxes con una pista, iba a ser una trampa bien planeada para entregarlos con Voldemort.

Y Harry había caído en eso arrastrando a sus amigos y ahora Hermione estaba siendo torturada por los mortífagos en el calabozo por ser una nacida de muggles y Ron estaba en una celda por ayudarlo.

Posiblemente hoy sería su ultimo día vivo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Confieso que al leer las peticiones no sabía que hacer con ellas hasta que decidí hacer esta. Lamento mucho si esto no es lo que pediste o lo que querías, pero espero que te guste como lo hice. Me gustó mucho escribirlo cuando logré la inspiración absoluta para este fic.

El título de este fic está basado en la canción de Vocaloid: Liar Betty de Vocaloid 2 Kagamine Rin. _No se librarán de mis títulos de vocaloid. xD_

¡Feliz navidad Carlota!


End file.
